Dangerous Attraction
by selena1715
Summary: Ino Yamanaka and two others girls have been missing, ever since that party at the Uchiha mansion, all the kids are a suspect. However, Dectective Suiyama, only sees two kids. Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga are on his list and that doesn't sound good at all.


**I don't own any Saint Seiya or Naruto characters, they all belong to theirs respectiful owners.**

**The idea of doing a crossover, however, is mine!**

...

**November,1th, at 12:45 am, at the Uchiha residence.**

Loud music was playing everywhere in the expensive Uchiha house, drunk teenegers were dancing around the living room, some of them were having sex on the floor and also inside of bedrooms that weren't even theirs, drinking contests, making graffitis on the white walls, vomiting at the toilets and breaking eveything that was available, includding plates, glasses, mirrors and windows.

Let's just say, the party went wild when Uchiha Itachi was the one, hosting it and loving it.

However, his seventeen year old brother, Sasuke, wasn't into parties much as his brother was into it, but with sex and drugs also.

Inside of his room, where many rock bands posters hanging at the walls, his bed unprepared with big math books on his desk, the black haired Uchiha, still in his blue jeans and black t-shirt, was trying to study for the exams.

However, he couldn't concentrate with the loud music and the crowd was making it much more worse.

_'That guy is gonna have a huge hangover, the next morning, that's for sure...'_

When he was about to turn another page of one of his math books, the door was open as two kissing teenegers, busted in and fell into his bed with a big thump was heard just behind him as he jumped from his seat. Still in his seat, he looked behind and saw one of his classmates rushing to get out of theirs clothes so they will get into 'action'.

-What the hell? Inuzuka! Get off of my bed!"

-Oh come on! Uchiha! It's party time! I'm having fun!"had answered the guy who just camed in with a black haired girl as they both wanted to do some sex on whatever they found lay on it.

-Hurry up! Kiba-baka! I want it now! I WANT IT NOW!"had shouted the girl lying on Sasuke's bed with the drunk Inuzuka on top of her, rushing him to unbuckle his belt and to get off his pants.

-I'm comin' I'm comin' in!"he had said as he got rid of his pants before threw them on the floor, before he got himself back into a moaning of kisses coming from Kin's lips who were crushing in his.

-Get yourselfs another bed!"had said the young Uchiha back, hoping to get some attention, but no hope, between her kisses, Kiba was trying to get rid of Kin's red top out of her head, revealing that she had nothing in 'it' and fell down on her body, kissing her lips as he touched her breasts with pleasure and when he kissed one of them, she raised her head up, closing her eyes tight. She let out a loud moaning of pleasure as the drunk Inuzuka was following his 'job'.

Which Sasuke couldn't take it any longer.

-Come and join us! Uchiha!"

Better die, than doing it.

-A threesome will be cool!"

His pencil had snapped when he heard Kiba's propisition and he had it now!

...

Meanwhile, an pink haired girl was trying not push everyone as she kept walking as it was to avoid to walk on something or someone.

-Sorry! Excuse me! Hey watch out!"she exclaimed as she walked through the crowd or whatever she was walking into.

'I can't see or even hear a damn thing in that house!' had thought the pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno, as she managed to find the stairs that lead up to the second floor, walking up to the next floor and hoping not to step on someone, she heard one of her classmates shouting some 'We will rock you' lyrics from the Queen band, but in a very drunky and loud way:

-WE WILL...WE WILL ROCK YOU! ROCK LEE WILL ROCK YOU UP!HAHA! THAT RHYMES!"he yelled, standing up on the trashed dinner table, almost naked, but nobody seemed to pay attention.

-ROCK LEE! ROCK LEE! ROCK LEE! ROCK LEE!"

-OY! BUSHY BROWS! GET DOWN! OR YOU'RE GONNA KILL YOURSELF WITH THAT MUCH SAKE IN YOU!"

-I LOVE THIS PARTY!"had yelled the bowl haired guy happily as everyone cheered, too much for his blond haired guy friend who looked like he wanted to kill himself instead of being here.

Naruto Uzumaki was also in here too, trying to get Lee out, before he could humiliate himself before these people, who knows? Someone could film this sequence and send it in Youtube three days later.

-EEEEEYYY GET BACK DOWN! YA HEARD ME? YOU'RE GONNA CRASH THE TABLE! AND TEME WILL KILL ME! BUSHY BROWS!"

Anyways, Sakura had reached up the second floor, looking into the rooms, calling:

-Ino-chan! Are you in there?"

-Hey Ino-pig! Are you in there?"

-Ino-chan! This isn't funny at all! Let's go home!"

-We better go home, before your parents step in it!"

'_Kami! She isn't here! What am I gonna to do? Those new heels are killing my feet!'_

Ino Yamanaka's parents didn't knew that she and her best rival friend were out in a friend's house for a _wild _party. And if they ever found out that the two of them were out after midnight, they will end up grounded until christmas.

Sakura searched everywhere, she couldn't find Ino at all, the last time she'd seen her was when they were arguing over a 'loser girl' named Hinata Hyuuga and when they were done, they took seperate ways. That was what she could remember most of and now, she wanted her back.

When Sakura was about to knock on the next door, two people were pushed out from it.

She stepped back as soon, they got out by force, from Uchiha Sasuke who looked kinda pissed at the two half naked teens, Kiba, who was only wearing a black shirt along with his blue underwear and his shoes and an black long haired girl Kin, who was hiding her breasts with her top around herself like in a 'caught' situation. Only the two of them, got caught by Sasuke.

Sakura moved closer to the black spinky haired guy with her hands on her hips,recovering from her shock staring at the couple who were trying to stand up on their feet.

-Oy, Kiba-kun! Kin-san, what the hell you two were doing?"

-They were making out on my BED!"had almost yelled Sasuke at her face as he pointed them as Inuzuka tried to defend himself;

-We were just trying to find a place!"

-Well do not do it! when someone is in it!"

-You were studying on your desk! we were just behind you!"had defended the girl back to the young Uchiha.

-STILL THE SAME! AND NOW, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"he had yelled back before Sakura got the chance to speak, he had slammed the door in front of her face.

VLAM!

-Jerk..."she cursed in a murmur and hating to be completely ignored.

_'Who the heck? Does he think he is?'_

-My pants! What about my pants Uchiha? I can't go out like that!"had replied the dog lover boy as he knocked the door and very hard.

-Let's go find another room! Inuzuka!"had whinned Kin as she tried to drag him out, but he couldn't budge, cause of the grudge he had with that guy, wouldn't move!

-I can't! That pussy got my pants and my condoms in his room!"

-Well let's get drunk and have sex!"

-You nuts? didn't you heard what I just said? baka! MY PANTS ARE IN THAT ROOM!"

-What the hell? we'll find something else to protect our junks!"

-Like what?"

-Well..."had said Kin looking up at Sakura's purple short dress for an answer or for support, the pink haired girl gulped at that look, she held her fists back hoping that she won't let her anger get the hold of herself, but she was sure burning inside, like she wanted to explode.

After all, Sasuke slammed his door at her face! Here something to be ashamed of.

-HEEEEEYYY! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT ! YOU FREAK!"

-Whoa calm down! Haruno-san! I was just wondering if you had any cond.."had tried to answer Kin nicely, but Sakura just couldn't let her finish her line.

-Do I look like I have what you need right now? Huh? THERE'S MORE THAN SEX IN LIFE!"had lashed Sakura before she turned her back to them going back down.

...

**12:55 am**

At that time, a black haired guy named Sai was waiting outside of the Uchiha residence, trying to reach someone with his phone and he was getting worried.

_-Konichiwa! This is Ino Yamanaka's messagery, if I'm not available, it means that I'm not here at the moment, so please leave me a message! I may call you back honey!"_had said the voicemail, which didn't made Sai feel any better.

-Let me guess, she doesn't pick up, no?"had said a deeper voice that belonged to Chojji Akimichi, one of Ino's bestfriends.

-I don't know why, but I don't like this feeling at all..."

-Tch...maybe we shouldn't worry..."had said a guy with an pineapple hair cut with his hands in his pockets next to his bestfriend and boy, he wanted to sleep right now and not being here at all, what a drag.

-How so?"had asked Sai closing up his phone, the lazy Nara just shrugged for an answer.

-Ino is a troublesome woman, true, but not dumb, your girlfriend should be with Karin or with Shion by now, she'll give you a call, once she'll be having an hangover..man.."

Sai hated that feeling of being worried, ever since he had started to date Yamanaka girl, he sorta felt used like a dog to hang around with, he should had taken things off with her, if only he had the courage.

-And Naruto-kun?"

Shikamaru sweat dropped at that nickname as he followed with a sigh:

-Probably trying to stop the spandex of making a fool of himself..."

...

-Oy Sakura-chan! Over here!"had said an familiar voice that she soon recognized, the pink haired girl was about to leave the wild house without being noticied, but when you're friends with Uzumaki Naruto, you don't get that chance.

_Crap!_

-Wait for us!"

She turned herself to an desparate Naruto who was giving an fainted Lee, an great supporting help by letting the spandex guy leaning his arm around his shoulders.

-Naruto! What happenned to Lee?"

-What do you think? He drank two bottles of whisky and almost got naked in front of everybody!"

_'I think he went to far, this time...Gotta have to stop that drink problem experience someday, Lee, but as long he didn't destroyed...'_

"...And he kinda crashed the expensive Uchiha table...I mean very badly too..."

_'He did...Sasuke-kun won't stop bothering him and Lee will do one thousand pushups in order to be forvigen...'_had thought Sakura eying the drunken Lee who just passed out, after Naruto finally reached to drag him off of the crashed table.

-I was about to sneak home with Shikamaru and the others, so..."she pointed out the door.

-What about Ino-chan?"

-I don't know, maybe she had left before I even noticied..."

-Sasuke?"

-Too busy..."

_'He's a jerk, also...'_

-Itachi?"

-Too drunk for me..."

-Suigetsu or Juugo so?"

-Too stupid and freaky to hang around with..."

-Karin-chan or Tenten-chan?"had added Naruto as Sakura shrugged like she didn't cared at all.

-Nah...I'm not worried about them, they know how go home by themselfs..."

-But not you?"

-BAKA! Of course I know how! I'm not scared!"she had finished turning back to the door, as she jumped in surprise at the person who was standing a few inches of her face.

An frowning Neji Hyuuga, cousin of Hinata, who kinda didn't wanted to be in that party.

-Ahhh, Neji-kun!"

-BWAAHH DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT! IDIOT!"had shouted Naruto as he stepped back behind with Lee.

-Hn..."

-Aahh...Neji-san..."had said Sakura as she walked back from his annoyed lavender eyes, still in shock, even if he was friends with Naruto, he kinda looks scary, especialy, when you're bullying his shy little cousin Hinata and Sakura knows something about it.

-Look, if it has to do with Hinata-san, I.."

-It doesn't had to do with Hinata-sama, I know, she went home with Shino...anyways.."he cut her off as he crossed his arms.

-About Bushy Brows...He kinda went too far..."Naruto pointed the uncounscious guy, leaning on his shoulder and followed:

-And I kinda thought of...you know, taking him home..." The older Hyuuga took a peek at Lee, from up to down, thinking of the hangover, the spandex guy is going to have, the next morning.

-Mn..true.." He then went back staring at the Haruno girl who was still in his direction and still looked in shock, however, he wasn't impressed at all.

-What about you? Haruno? Going somewhere? also?"

-I was searching for Ino, but since she didn't show up, I must think that she had left without me, so I was about to leave until Naruto and Lee camed up..." pointing the two boys behind her back.

-Hn.."

-That's all you can say? man?"asked the blond haired boy back to the long haired man who just shrugged, annoyed still.

-Hn.."

-Boy, how fun you are.." Just at this moment, the crowd behind them were getting nasty and dirty, as the oldest Uchiha, drunk as worse, was being lift up at the air, by five people at least and kinda naked too. The kids at the door, except Lee, were kinda feeling very uncomfortable to watch this.

-How about, you give us a ride? Neji-san?"had asked Sakura trying to cope up from the crowd.

-Or you were looking for someone?"asked Naruto back at Hinata's cousin who just snorted at these questions. He hated big and crowded parties like these, but since Lee and Tenten decided to go at Itachi's party, it's not like he had much choice and also, he had wanted to keep a closer eye to his cousin at the party, just in case, if something goes wrong with her.

But she had left with Shino, very early, even before he got the time to check on her. Lee? No question needs to be answered. And Tenten? She was nowhere at sight right now.

-Maybe we should head home, cause I don't want Lee throwing up on me..."had added the blond haired boy in a old-fashioned orange shirt and black jeans that looked used, looking back at the sleeping black bowl haired guy in a green costume, completely doomed he will be tomorrow had thought the Hyuuga as he stared at the sleepy and drunk guy.

-Well, don't count on me! See ya!"had busted Sakura as she rushed out from the entry, very angry, missing to push Neji out from the way. However, he didn't even move from his place at all.

Despite, the loud and mad music and also from its people, the boys just stared at each other, for a minute;

-Wanna give us a ride?"

-Hn, just ask Nara..."had said the long haired guy as he turned his back on Naruto and the left the house, without a word.

...

-I guess, that means we have to go home now..."had said Neji coming down on the stairs along with Naruto and Lee. Shikamaru and Chojji walked over them, annoyed.

-So no word from Ino-chan or from Tenten?"had asked Nara's best friend,

-Not that I know..."

-And where's that baka of Sai? Anyway?"had added Naruto getting tired of hanging a 'sort of' dead body with him.

-He went home with Sakura-chan, well, she kinda forced him to give her a ride..."

-Tsst...That baka couldn't stand of being left alone here, until that pinky kid camed over and jumped on him about driving her home...tsst...women.."had followed Shikamaru, shaking his head. The blond haired guy sighed in defeat at that.

-I guess, we are on our own now..."

-Wanna ride home with us?" Naruto's face lighted up at Chojji's reply.

-That would be awsome!"

-What about you? Hyuuga?"had asked Shikamaru before following the others to Chojji's BMW, Neji just shrugged his shoulders, hands in his pockets.

-I have my car, but thanks! Go ahead..."

And with that, Shikamaru left him alone to catch up the others and added;

-And Inuzaka? Where is he?"

-Probably having sex with some random chick.."had followed Naruto back away from the place, where they left the older Hyuuga on his own.

However, he felt weird that Tenten didn't called him at all. They arrived at the party together. Him, for eying his cousin and Tenten, just to dance and having fun, but after seven shots of vodka, she was starting to lose control. And that was it, he didn't see where she went after that, like she completely desapeared.

Neji walked up to his car and stared back at the house, wondering if he should stay or not. He had a weird feeling about this.

However, this night wouldn't be like any other night. Since, the nightmare is only about to begin, by anytime now...

...


End file.
